Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting VHT (Very High Throughput) frame including spatial reuse parameter in HE (High Efficiency) WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network).
Discussion of the Related Art
Standards for WLAN technology have been developed as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards. IEEE 802.11a and b use an unlicensed band at 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz. IEEE 802.11b provides a transmission rate of 11 Mbps and IEEE 802.11a provides a transmission rate of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11g provides a transmission rate of 54 Mbps by applying Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) at 2.4 GHz. IEEE 802.11n provides a transmission rate of 300 Mbps for four spatial streams by applying Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO)-OFDM. IEEE 802.11n supports a channel bandwidth of up to 40 MHz and, in this case, provides a transmission rate of 600 Mbps.
The above-described WLAN standards have evolved into IEEE 802.11ac that uses a bandwidth of up to 160 MHz and supports a transmission rate of up to 1 Gbits/s for 8 spatial streams and IEEE 802.11ax standards are under discussion.
The station (STA) capable of supporting IEEE 802.11n is officially called as HT (High Throughput) STA. The STA capable of supporting IEEE 802.11ac is officially called as VHT (Very High Throughput) STA. And, the STA capable of supporting IEEE 802.11ax is officially called as HE (High Efficiency) STA.